<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Any Thrill Will Do by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159920">Any Thrill Will Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime'>ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gentle Domme May, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Trans Female Character, everyone gets fucked, tail pulling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bros getting ready to fuck so they invite a lady friend they're not gay, but bi and it's fun as hell.~</p><p>Takes place after V7E6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc/May Marigold, Marrow Amin/May Marigold, May Marigold/Jaune Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Any Thrill Will Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As this is written for a special trans lady in mind, she requested that May referred to her genitals as her cock, and since it's for her, I'm going with that. </p><p>Any criticism of how May is handled or comments can be left regarding May can be left, and I do have comments moderated if you want to remain anonymous. </p><p>TERFs can fuck right off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started with drinks. Unloading after Robyn’s loss had left the Happy Huntresses irritated and on edge, though Ironwood wanted to keep everyone in the same spot just in case more was still to come. This meant everyone was in close quarters, for better or worse, and even with the expansive nature of Atlas Academy, it did little to put minds at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May spent some time rummaging through the kitchen for what she could find, settling in the tucked away staff lounge where she found bottles of whiskey behind one of the false backs in the cupboards. She pulled herself up onto the counter, unwrapping the seal from the bottle and taking a long pull. Robyn was just a scroll call away, though Fiona needed tending. May needed to let off some steam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently others had the same idea, with Jaune and Marrow slowly backing into the kitchen with their hands and mouths all over each other. May watched with interest as the two pawed at each other’s clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one saw us go in here…” Marrow started, tugging at the clasp to Jaune’s pants. “I’m pretty sure we have some time to fu---- oh shit.” Jaune looked up from kissing marks along Marrow’s neck, turning around to see the Huntress take another pull off her bottle of whiskey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, continue. I could tell this was going somewhere fun.” May set down the bottle, abandoning it to slip off the counter. Tensions were high and man did these Atlas people know how to party. She should know, since she used to be one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we didn’t realize anyone was in here. We can go,” Jaune stated, taking Marrow’s hands in his and tucking his shirt back into his waistband. He almost got to buttoning his pants when May caught his hand, and brushed the back of hers against his cock straining in his pants. She licked her lips, looking up at both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. I think we could all use some tension relief after whatever the fuck that was earlier tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow blinked between her and Jaune, dumbfounded that she would be interested and also at finding himself entirely way too turned on at her joining. She had a fiesty air to her that made him want to try and tame her, all while secretly hoping she would spend her time grinding him under her heel. He swallowed thickly, looking back to Jaune. The blonde was leaning in to her touch as she stroked him through his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless of course, you want to leave me all by my lonesome while you two clearly get to cum with someone else.” May could tell she had caught them off guard with the vulgarity as the blush spread across Jaune’s cheeks and Marrow continued to swallow around nothing. His tail betrayed him though, wagging excitedly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in if you are,” Marrow told Jaune, giving his hand a squeeze. Jaune nodded and May leaned in to kiss him first, letting Marrow watch as she secured the third kiss the young man had ever gotten. May pulled Jaune’s lip between her teeth, sucking softly as his legs threatened to buckle under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, between the two of you, that should be enough for the night. Do you think you both can satisfy me?” May added a wink as she pulled away from Jaune’s lips, leaning in to kiss Marrow. She was more careful with him, knowing he could have bite with his bark, but in no way shrinking under his touch. May pulled away, bringing the both of them with her by tugging at their belts. “Show me where your bedroom is, Puppy. We’re all gonna fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not how Jaune imagined his first threesome. To be honest, he hadn’t imagined many threesomes at all and none of them had been ones he had been a part of. Yet the way May told him to touch Marrow, as if she could read his mind, was an exhiliarating factor to the sex that was yet to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss a meeting or something?” Jaune asked, feeling her hands slip down his pants as Marrow kissed him. May stroked Jaune, her lips on his neck. He also didn’t imagine himself in the middle of that threesome. May pushed his pants down past his hips, allowing her full access to tease his hips before she brought her full attention to his cock. Marrow’s lips still felt like heaven against his, and even if the extra pair of hands distracted him, having both of Marrow’s hands in his newly cut hair was sending him up and rocking against May’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew you two would be so easy?” May said with a smirk, pulling her hand away from Jaune’s cock to make her way behind Marrow to stroke him as well. She released his belt, pushing his pants down off his hips and the faunus yelped. “Oops. Sorry about the tail, Puppy. I’ll make it up to you though.” May slipped her hand inside his military issue boxer briefs, snorting internally at how vanilla he seemed, even if the acts leading up to finding out were not. May held Marrow’s tail off to the side and it thumped against her thigh. “Can you cool it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow pulled away from Jaune’s mouth for a moment, shaking his head. “No, feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May rolled her eyes, pushing his boxer briefs down so his erection was freed, leaving the two of them naked from the waist down. “You two are hopeless.” She pulled the footstool from under the desk of the empty office they had made their way to in the middle of the Atlas Academy, her mouth just inches from both of their cocks. “Good thing I’m here.” She winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow paused from kissing Jaune, looking down at the delicious and aggressive sight of May sucking his boyfriend’s cock into her mouth while stroking his in time with the movement of her lips. Jaune let out a soft moan, holding on to Marrow while she took him in her mouth, teasing the head of his cock at the back of her throat. Marrow’s tail continued to wag, and he pressed his fingers into the hollow of Jaune’s hips, hitting those weak zones that always brought Jaune closer to ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to hear all of Jaune’s pleasure, Marrow lazily thrusted into May’s hand while assisting her in turning Jaune into a puddle under her touch. Marrow soon shifted away from May’s hand, letting her take full hold of the blonde while he rutted his cock between Jaune’s thighs after moving himself behind him. He grazed his teeth against the side of Jaune’s neck, relishing the delightful sounds the two of them were bringing out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there?” Marrow whispered into the shell of Jaune’s ear, and May looked up, meeting Jaune’s eyes. He was overwhelmed to say the least, yet entirely okay with that as he thrusted into her mouth. She could keep doing this anytime she wanted to if it meant feeling this good. Jaune nodded in response, pushing himself back against Marrow’s thrusts between his thighs and pushing them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Jaune managed finally, twisting his head to awkwardly kiss Marrow. The flat press of May’s tongue on the underside of his cock mixed with her stroking him and inwardly begging for Marrow to just fuck him already had Jaune spilling his seed into her mouth far sooner than he anticipated. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I should have---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May shook her her, wiping the droplets of cum that slipped out of her mouth and past her lips. She leaned in to kiss him and Jaune realized she hadn’t swallowed all of his cum the moment she pushed some of that warm salty liquid that he knew all too well from the multitude of times he had gone down on Marrow. She pulled her lips back when she finished, then leaned forward to lick the last of the cum off his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need warning. I just need to know you liked it,” she stated softly, her mouth barely against his. “Did you, blondie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune nodded slowly, watching as May leaned in to kiss Marrow as well, though only a little remained on her tongue. He swallowed down nothing, feeling the thickness in his throat as well as between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just never entertained the idea,” Jaune admitted, eyes fluttering closed when her hand wrapped around his over sensitized cock. She stroked him slowly, pushing his hips back so Marrow was pushed deeper between his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you two been fucking?” May chuckled at how red Jaune turned at the question and Marrow pulled away, as if their situation changed what she asked. “I mean, at least a few weeks right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Marrow said with a shrug, watching her unbuckle her belt. She slid the boots off her legs first, then pushed down her shorts, shifting slightly as she pulled down the first pair of underwear and then the second. Jaune cocked his head to the side as she stood there, half hard and reached down to stroke her cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You never seen a girl’s dick before?” She asked, flashing a grin and watching the two of them follow behind her toward the small loveseat next to the desk, laying out some of her plans for the evening as she settled down on the plush pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that. I mean, Marrow’s is the first I’ve seen outside my own in a sexual manner so like, wow. Can I?” Jaune asked, gesturing towards her cock as he slid up between her thighs once he kneeled between them. She nodded, and her cock disappeared into Jaune’s mouth. May bit her lip. What he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm, swallowing her cock down until tears threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes. May tapped the side of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t gotta go down that hard. Take it slow blondie. I wanna enjoy this.” May worked her fingers through his hair, inviting Marrow up to sit next to her. He unbuttoned her shirt, caressing one of her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew all of Robyn’s huntresses were so welcoming,” he whispered against her lips, Jaune’s eager tongue lapping at the head of her cock to tease her further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May’s breath hitched as Jaune found how she liked to be touched. “It’s not that. They’re just more into only ladies. I’m far more flexible.” Marrow felt her mouth curl at the words, kissing her harder and pushing her shirt off so he could kiss his way down and lap his tongue over her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand tangled in blonde hair, guiding him in the pace she wanted as his tongue laved over her cock, and the other slowly pushing blue hair further down her chest, to her stomach and almost bumping Marrow’s head into Jaune’s, May made a proposal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you two to kiss.” The request was simple enough and Jaune pulled his mouth off her as he leaned in to capture Marrow’s mouth with his. “But I want you two to kiss, as you suck me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow nodded obediently, posing himself over her thigh. May welcomed the opportunity to finger the faunus as the two of them attempted to kiss around her. Marrow’s soft moans reverberated through her shaft, making her delve her fingers deeper into his velvety warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blondie, does Puppy here fuck you more often, or do you fuck him?” she asked between gasps, catching their eyes from time to time as they looked to her for approval. Jaune pulled away and Marrow swallowed her down, not even gagging as he took her deep into his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We switch.” Simple enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May shifted on the love seat, tapping the side of Marrow’s thigh to signal for him to move to the floor. “Good.” May ran her fingers through his hair, distracting him while pushing a small bottle into Jaune’s hand. “Use that to slick him up. He seemed to be pretty ready already but I have a feeling you two already fucked today?” It was Marrow’s turn to flush in a blush that ran down his neck past his collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Jaune uncapped the bottle like a pro, drizzling more of the viscous liquid onto his cock than onto Marrow’s ass. Jaune grabbed the base of his tail, pulling gently as he slowly penetrated his partner, pushing him onto May’s cock with each thrust. May felt Marrow’s mouth contract slightly as soon as Jaune took hold of his tail, and she grinned over at the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a neat trick,” she gasped, letting her eyes flutter closed briefly while Marrow took Jaune repeatedly. The two of them moved so fluidly, that she couldn’t help but me more turned on. She was harder than she had ever been and even if she had snapped at the Rookie AceOp, she couldn’t deny this level of expertise. His tongue felt divine as it worked over her. He raked his nails down her thighs and she shuddered, feeling herself cum from her head down to the tips of her toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May pulled on Marrow’s hair to pull him off her cock, and he turned his head to the side quizzically at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Side effect of the E. However, means for less mess.” May got up from her place on the love seat, letting Marrow present himself to Jaune the way he preferred with his ass in the air and his cheek against the plush carpet in the office. The two made a pretty picture despite their noises, and Marrow’s moans made her cock twitch back to half-hardness. May spied the bottle that she handed Jaune on the floor next to him, kneeling down to take it in her hand and spread some of it over her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret. I’ll be gentle,” May whispered in his ear, pushing her fingers between his cheeks Jaune suppressed a shout as she fingered him open, trying to focus more on not cumming than fucking Marrow. His boyfriend whined at the lessened attention and started pushing back against Jaune’s cock, fucking himself instead of Jaune so much as fucking him. May pushed a second finger in alongside the first, opening him up as she stroked her cock with her other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been fucked by a girl like this?” she asked slyly, adding a third finger into him and making him slump over from the onslaught of Marrow’s ass swallowing his cock while May threatened to push against the bundle of nerves that he recently learned made his Aura magnify even more than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May pulled her fingers from inside Jaune, now slicking her cock up since much of Marrow’s saliva had dried since she started preparing Jaune to take her. Marrow still keened needily under Jaune, starting to beg for the blonde to fuck him harder, to fill him. Rather undignified if anyone were to ask May, but no one did, so she pushed her cock against Jaune’s slick opening until he relaxed enough for her to slip inside and draw a loud moan from out of him. He was inside Marrow with her inside him at the same time. This was not covered in the normal Beacon academy coursework, and yet, as May started to move behind him, pushing his hips so he thrusted deep into Marrow, he couldn’t think of anything but the feeling of fucking and being fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May started slow, letting him get used to her width. Even if his mouth had taken her, she felt comparable to Marrow. She briefly entertained the idea of her and Marrow both fucking Jaune’s ass until Jaune’s moans yanked her from that musing and brought her back to the reality in front of her. May leaned back, thrusting slowly to get herself deeper into him and pulling back on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this also a first?” she asked through panted gasps, relishing in the flutter of his hole around her cock. He nodded wordlessly, entirely too overwhelmed to reply to her. Marrow got ideas of his own, soon wiggling out from in front of Jaune. As his boyfriend’s cock left him, he turned around and pulled Jaune into a kiss. More of Jaune’s ability to think left him the longer May fucked him, bringing new meaning to having his brains fucked out. Jaune started to lean forward, almost mimicking the pose Marrow had been in almost a half hour before. Marrow took his shaft in his hand, still hard, the tip weeping pre-cum from holding back his orgasm the entire time he sucked off May and then was fucked by Jaune then both of them. Jaune swallowed it down, needing no encouragement or direction as soon as Marrow put the hard cock in front of him. He suppressed the urge to hold his hand up to high five May as the two of them fucked Jaune from both ends, at least until she offered her hand to him first and he clapped his own against hers, grinning widely. Marrow found himself slowly slipping not long after his hand connected with may’s, as the neediness from Jaune continued and he started to suck in earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May had angled her hips to hit against Jaune’s prostate repeatedly, pushing out waves of his aura at this point that felt like electricity gently licking at all of their nerves. When she finally came for a second time, just as intense as the first, Jaune followed along with her, spilling his cum against the expensive rug under them that decorated the floor. Marrow caught sight of the two of them as she pulled out of him, reaching over to one of the boxes of face tissue to clean up and spilled his seed down Jaune’s throat, giving him more than a mouthful as the blonde let it dribble from his lips. Jaune rolled over onto his back, panting heavily and looking up at the two of them. May knelt down and kissed him, tasting Marrow’s cum as she lapped some of it into her mouth to share with Marrow soon after. Marrow licked her lips in kind, his hands coming up to cup her breasts and rub his fingers over her nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just follow the lead, don’t you?” May asked, nipping at his lips. She spun to sit Jaune down on the loveseat, grabbing some more facial tissue to clean him off with the help of a sanitizer that she kept around for such occasions, so she could get him hard again. “Now you?” she said, looking up at Jaune and locking the tip of his cock, enjoying the slight sugary candy flavor of the sanitizer. “You make the sexiest moans, and I figured your Puppy could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready while I get some more good noises out of you.” The explanation did little to prepare Jaune for the skilled work of her mouth against his cock, taking him in and teasing him slowly with her tongue over his shaft. May wiggled her ass to invite Marrow over, parting her thighs slightly and sticking her ass out. Marrow caressed his hands over her ass first, admiring it for a moment before she shook it more hastily as if to tell him to hurry up. He cast his eyes over to the liquid she had Jaune use on him and he used on Jaune, and instead knelt down on his elbows and swiped his tongue over her hole. She jumped slightly, but didn’t pause to ask him to stop, still rocking her hips softly from side to side while he lapped his tongue over the tight pucker of her asshole. Marrow kept at it, noting she was enjoying it by how hard her cock was at this point and that it jumped each time he pushed his tongue inside her to fuck her with it. She moaned against Jaune’s cock, coaxing a moan out of him as the vibrations from her mouth sent shivers through him. Marrow pulled back and pushed a finger into her after wetting it with his tongue, grinning widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell when she likes it because she makes you moan even louder.” Marrow pushed a second finger inside her alongside the first, scissoring them open and Jaune moaned in appreciation from May’s hungry attempts to swallow his cock whole. Jaune whined loudly, and if it had been Marrow, would have begged him to fuck him then, but May was their wild card. She had plans. He could tell by the fire in her eyes when she looked up at him with that innocent expression that was only betrayed by her devilish intent. Marrow fucked her slowly on his fingers, pressing in deep as he watched her cock twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Marrow asked, leaning over to kiss her lower back, still probing in deep with his fingers. He could make her toes curl, just like he did with Jaune, if he wanted to, but he held back, wanting her to enjoy every bit of his fingers opening her up. May nodded around Jaune’s cock, sucking the excess saliva that she was drooling all over Jaune, turning back to her innocent routine that seemingly made him throb in her mouth. May wiggled her ass at Marrow in response. “Mmm that’s a good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May bobbed her head, watching Jaune’s face while keeping her eyes locked with his. She would never know why some people liked this, and Robyn and Jaune right now came to mind, but she batted her eyelashes and he threatened to spill in her mouth. Guys were so easy to make cum. May’s eyes fluttered shut as soon as Marrow started to breech her from behind. She had been focusing so much on Jaune above her that she missed where Marrow had taken out his fingers and started to press his cock into her hole. May moaned her delight around Jaune’s cock, pushing him past what limits he had so she could swallow down his cum as he released into her. The blonde panted from his spot on the love seat, squirming as she continued to lick every drop of semen that had dribbled from his cock once he finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune sat back, trying to catch his breath, and even he couldn’t help but stop and marvel at how well May was taking Marrow into her. He struggled the first few times, but watching her take him made him whimper, wanting to be a part of their coupling too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May, tell me what you want me to do,” Jaune whispered, listening to her moans from Marrow pounding her from behind. He leaned in to kiss her, swallowing those noises down and she brought a hand to his cheek, inviting him to kiss her deeper. He could taste his cum still on her tongue as it slipped into his mouth, making his cock jump. Yes he had just watched her suck him off but he was still ready for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” she stated simply, guiding him to lay under her instead of in front of her on his hands and knees. Jaune’s vantage point under her left him breathless. Each thrust of Marrow’s cock made her tits bounce and he brought his mouth up to suck on one of her nipples, while rolling the other between his fingers. She cried out over him, likely because of both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May collapsed herself down onto Jaune enough that she could rake her teeth over his neck, giving him some level of stimulation beyond her soft breasts in his hands and mouth. He thrusted up when she bit him, his mostly hard cock, somehow still able to get aroused after all they had done, rutted up against hers. Jaune moved his mouth from one tit to the other and let his hand wander down, stroking her cock with his. As oversensitized as he was by now from cumming he didn’t know how many times, it didn’t stop him from seeking out pleasure with her, and with Marrow still fucking her, leaving angry red nail marks down her back that she arched into and used to take his cock deeper into her, May was in heaven just as much as Jaune and Marrow were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune,” May panted out, her body shaking from the two of them touching her relentlessly. “Fuck.” Jaune snickered softly, still stroking their cocks in time with Marrow’s thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, Miss Marigold.” Jaune kissed the side of her neck as she moaned, abandoning her breasts for now. “What do you want us to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was at a loss for words. How could she tell them that she wanted both of them… inside her at once? A soft blush spread across her face, and through the distraction of being touched all over, she managed to say nothing. Her body however, shifted enough for Jaune’s cock to slide against the curve of her ass as Marrow pulled out and sat back to take a breather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need both of us to satisfy you?” Jaune asked sweetly. Marrow nudged Jaune’s cock to line up with her hole, letting her sink down onto it. Jaune reached forward and stroked her cock, wanting to draw out more of those moans that sent shocks through his body and out to his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horny girl like you needs two cocks to satisfy her?” Marrow asked from over her shoulder, his cock still slick with cum. He had fucked her through two of his own orgasms, leaving her so slick on the inside that he was pretty sure their only obstacle would be opening her up enough to take them both. May nodded with a look over her shoulder, rolling her hips to take Jaune’s cock but still present herself to Marrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to deny her, Marrow scooted back forward, his cock still weeping cum from the two times he had already silently cum inside her. He bit his lip and started to press his cock in along side Jaune’s. The both of them were making noises he could have only dreamed of, with the pressure making her hole tighter for Jaune as Marrow slowly pushed in. May panted between them, the pressure taking her to a place she hadn’t been to in years, but she took them both, pushing her hips back to get Marrow in that last delicious inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stayed there for a few minutes, panting and kissing and touching until May moved her hips first, making both of the guys inside her groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, I still have control of you both,” she said with a smirk, which soon left as Marrow pulled back quickly and thrusted back in. Her arms buckled under her and had it not been for Jaune playing with her tits again, she would have collapsed onto him. She shot a dirty look back at Marrow that lasted just long enough for him to thrust back into her and make her see those stars of pleasure again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think again, Huntress. We all have some sort of control over the other.” Marrow brought his hands to her hips, bracing himself as he pushed into her as Jaune pulled out, leaving her always full of one of their cocks as they fucked her. May just held on and lived for the pleasure they were giving her, even if the pressure in her hole was enough to make her think they should stop, she wouldn’t. It had been years since she had been with two men at once, and it wasn’t like Robyn and Fiona didn’t take turns with her or double team her. There was something about taking two at once that gave her the best thrill that she couldn’t describe but all the same, she wanted to see if they would be open to fucking her again in the future. May dipped her head against Jaune’s chest, enthusiastically pushing back against the both of them. She groaned loudly, doing her best to keep her breath even while the both of them moved inside her. Jaune whimpered under her, finishing first with the tight pressure of everything. Marrow followed soon after, but the two kept going, purposely pushing through the over sensitization to kiss and touch and lick every part of her they could to get her to follow them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to tremble after a few more seconds, finally pushed past her point of being able to take them both without losing herself in being completely consumed by them. Her orgasm made her shake slightly around them, and Marrow pulled out first, flopping down onto the floor and welcoming her to cuddle up to his side now they had all finished. May made a face at feeling their cum leak down her thighs, casting an eye over at Jaune cuddled up on Marrow’s other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he usually leave you a mess like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of her semblance, May used it to make herself invisible after leaving the two in the office to clean up. She didn’t drop her semblance until after she made it out toward one of the covered balconies around the Academy, looking out over the wasteland of snow around them. The whole situation wasn’t ideal, but she had made the most of it, for the time she had. Besides, Jaune and Marrow had been fun. A hand slid around her waist and she spun around to bright blue eyes staring into hers, as well as another warm body pressing against her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know May, you didn’t have to sneak off like that,” Marrow told her with his head on her shoulder while bringing his hands around her waist. “You could have stayed a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You’re welcome anytime you’re in the area for sure. We know you care for your team just as much as we care for ours.” He slid his cheek against hers, circling his hands back to hug her and pull Marrow in as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t leave them,” May stated quietly, leaning in to Marrow’s touch behind her while pulling Jaune in as close as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know. We’re just offering you a space when you’re able. You don’t have to stay for long, but you’re always welcome with us.” Jaune sealed his statement with a kiss and Marrow dropped his own against her neck, nodding slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May couldn’t help but smile at her good luck. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>